


Five Points: The Highest of the Low

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Kagami you poor child, Multi, Self-Indulgent, phone typed, wow that's much alternate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daiki curses the Chalice. It's supposed to kill them on touch. But their 'leader' can.<br/>Shintarou waits. That's all he does.<br/>Atsushi can't. Not even for his next meal.<br/>Seijuro plans, and the world changes as his demand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's summer vaccation and I type the dark shit that came into my mind. I return from the beach and I make this, instead of finishing one of the others. Dishonour on me, disonour on my family, dishonour on my cow.

Daiki hates the sight of the Chalice of the Five. It's a symbol of subservience, and he hates bowing down to someone inferior. Hell, he hates having to listen to what Akashi says, and the redhead is incredibly strong, if holding poison that infects you by touch doesn't kill you mean anything.

"If you want to hold It, simply avoid touching your Mark." the redhead had adviced, but he's not sure if he believes that. Akashi's Mark is the Deciever, his words to be perceived as true, even when not. He, as the Infernal Knight, cannot allow himself to fall for it.

 

-//-

 

Some believed that Chaos was of his kin. Which, to Shintarou at least, sounded like a bad joke. Chaos was, perhaps, a force that his kin strived for, but it was above. Even the Five Points and the Heart cannot control Chaos. They can, however, create it and, as reward, live above a beings, mortal or not.

He is the Witch, a title inherited by his grandmother. He can cure and poison, and can read at the Skies the truths people expect, but do not believe in, not truly.

 

-//-

 

Atsushi hates wating. About anything. He hates having to wait for so long to go and crush things (people), but most of all, he hates when the Deciever tells him not to eat. But then he tells him that, when true Chaos comes forth, his food will willingly come to him.

It sounds dumb and he wouldn't believe it if he hadn't witnessed it by himself, through the memories of his ancestors. Not all of them, of course. Just those who held his power and title, that of the Tower. The Tower crushes the enemies of the Star but, if they're not careful, they'll crush themselves.

 

-//-

 

He's the first in generations to unlock the power of the Deciever, without mentioning how far he has gone for someone his age. If one knew where to look, they'd be able to see it, though. Such power can alter one's appearance, so he tries to hide those as much as he can. He manages well, and only his kin can see but, even then, only when he wills it so.

His companions pressure him to summon Chaos, as soon possible, but its still not the time. They need the Mirror and the Heart. The Mirror is the link between them and the Inferior, someone to controll them by will and force alike. As for the Heart... That's the one person that can truly control Chaos, because they are Chaos. Their own bloodlines came from the First Heart and so, if they wanted the goals of the First Points, their ancestors to be fulfilled, it would be under the leadership of the Heart.

 

They had the ambition of being the Last Points, even if the others ignored that, Seijuro muses. Their minds aren't completely their own, for something else lives there. A collective unconsiousness of their Awakened ancestors, urging them to push, break, destroy the world.

Both their parasites and themselves enjoy it to no end.


	2. In our Heart of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daiki hates Akashi. Anyone who trusts the guy with even the tiniest thing falls at his mercy. A willing puppet. And he would prefer rotting in He'll than see his friends like that.  
> Too bad that Hell had other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing on a phone is such a pain.... *internally screaming*

"Daiki. You were the one who suggested being a sports team. You should be at least keeping up appearances and join practice, instead of constantly skipping." The voice was firm, and Daiki felt no reason to turn around and face the man.

He was rather fond of life, thank you very much.

"What do you want, Akashi? I'm practicing, at the third sting gym. There's some interesting guy there. He likes playing a lot." He immediately regrets revealing Tetsu's existence, because he might catch his interest, and that's never a good thing.

"Is that so? In that case, you should introduce him to us as soon possible."

_Crap! Akashi was interested in Tetsu!_

"You can both take your time. I'm sure  we'll get to meet your friend soon."

Daiki sends him a glare and storms out of the room. Tetsu is a great person. Anyone who loves and devotes themselves to a sport are. Tetsu fits that category perfectly. But not him. He's a demon, a monster. He loves basketball though. With all his "supposed to be somewhere there" heart.

Midorima, who was silently watching this time, decided it was a good moment to speak. "I won't doubt you, Akashi, but was there any reason for that?"

The redhead smiles to himself. "Daiki should give up this foolish quest of his. The more he tries to drive out the Fragment, his demon, the more unstable it  becomes. Like a parasyte, it'll invade his brain and take complete control by force. It'll drive him insane. Why not accept it? Even better yet, embrace it. We shouldn't hide what we are by ourselves."

He stops his speech for a moment to study Midorima's features. The taller teen seemed somewhat shaken from such declaration, for he feared that moment that his Fragment will attempt to take over him, moved by the redhead's words.

"You must wonder who I am." He concludes, letting out a chuckle. "Am I the host, or the parasite? The answer is, neither. My case is that of a symbiote. Or rather, it was. We have fused together rather nicely, wouldn't you agree?" Akashi gives him a ghost of a smile that sends shivers down his spine, his calculating left, golden eye, sharp, snake-like, seemingly laughing at Daiki's supposed foolishness. "Alas, the fusion is a long process and still not completed in our case. But when it does, well, the world's in for the surprise of their lives."

Midorima excuses himself and walks towards the school gates, intending to return home.

_"He's not wrong, you know."_  his Fragment whispers in his mind. _"The Deceiver, I mean. It'll be easier if you just accepted us and started the fusion process."_

"What is the fusion, exactly?" Midorima asks, and the Witch's fragment laughs.

_"It's exactly what the name implies. The Fragment slowly starts fusing with the host's mind and body. Thoughts over the same topic fuse as well or, sometimes, the weaker one is discarded and overwritten. As in terms of physical appearance, you'll start changing. It much depends on the Fragment how you'll change. It has a lot to do with aesthetics."_

Midorima enters the car waiting for him. "What makes you think I'll allow you to alter my appearance?"

The Witch goes into a fit of laughter.  _"What makes you think you can stop it? Look at yourself in the mirror. Did you ever think that your hair colour is natural? No, that's the physical form of our bond. And it's only the beginning."_ it reveals.  _"It made your parents curious at first but, well, they do remember their ancestors well, including their appearances. Green hair was a standard. I like the colour green. It holds a certain power to it, all colours do. Green is the colour of nature. It's rather calming, wouldn't you agree? Down to earth, focused. This is why I like it."_

He stays quiet.

_"In fact, since I'm in a good mood, I'll give you a hint. About the Heart."_

Midorima tenses.

_"The most calming colour is the symbol of the Heart. To bring harmony to the Star; or to whoever they choose to associate with. But mainly because...."_

_"Mainly because the skin may be innocent, but I'm reality, deep inside, the Heart is rotten to the core."_

-//-

Daiki thinks, Akashi doesn't need a Fragment to be a demon. His training regiment comes straight from hell, and he watches impassively as they run around. He also messes with others, mostly with Satsuki.

Satsuki always calls him an idiot, and she's right. Because she knows well what they all are. She knows, and she wants to be a part of it. After all, her family had served his for generations. She wanted the same thing as they did. Even though she was human, she despised the human race since, more often than not, their deeds were worse than those of demons.

Satsuki had requested one thing from Akashi: she wanted to remain human for the time being, with Daiki choosing a demon for her when she chose. A weak-willed demon for her to dominate, fitting for her position as their first and perhaps strongest, Agent.

-//-

 

Midorima remembers the Witch's words when he meets with Kuroko Tetsuya for the first time. His hair is blue as the clear skies, and he looks quiet and dedicated. However, the only reason why he managed to notice him was because he followed Akashi's line of sight. There's a strange pull towards the shorter boy and it makes him wonder _what_ exactly that feeling was.

Akashi leads him to some distance away from him and Aomine, and speaks to him. About what, he doesn't know, but when they return, there's a light in Kuroko's eyes and a devious smile on Akashi's lips. It seemed as if Akashi had found what he was looking for. Sparing another glance to Kuroko, he only hoped it wouldn't end up as he had felt it would.

 

Times like that, Midorima agreed with Aomine, but never spoke his mind. What good would do that to him, anyways?


End file.
